Three Little Words
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: It's date night. ;D Jinx and KF stay home and watch a sappy movie, which results in corny stuff. : Haha. Pretty fluffyful. :3 Fluff is good for the soul, just like Krabby Patties. Unless you're Squidward, then it goes straight to your thighs. xD


**I'm baaaakkkk! And I bring Flinx! This time it's date night. :D Yet another oneshot based on a drabble from Of Hellos and Goodbyes. I have sooo many mini fics in that story. xD I think I'm about to make another one for HotGent. Haha. **

** Disclaimer: I own you, and your mom. Nothing else is relevant. :P**

**Three Little Words**

Jinx sighed and plopped down onto the large brown couch, in Kid Flash's living room. It was date night. They had been having a lot of those lately, Wally's idea of course. He wanted to make them, and I quote, 'fell more like normal teens', by having regularly scheduled dates.

Normal teens. Ha! She was a pink-haired bad luck witch, and he was a superpowered speedster. As if. But still, although she'd never admit, she appreciated it. He cared a lot about her, and he was trying hard to show it.

"So, what are the plans for tonight, Flash?" She asked, absentmindedly running a hand through her vibrant pink locks.

"I though we'd have a nice picnic in the park, but seeing how the weather is, I figured we'd just stay in and have movie night." Wally replied.

Weather, huh? Hmm.. Jinx hadn't even noticed it. Her eyes flickered to the apartment window, where she saw the rain was pouring furiously outside.

"Sounds nice..." She replied, offering him a small smile. Truth be told, she was rather happy with staying indoors. She wasn't in the mood for going out.

"Mhmm." He smiled at her from his place in the kitchen. "Would you like some popcorn, malady?"

"Extra butter." She replied, and he rolled his eyes.

"You are so much trouble sometimes, you know?" He teased.

"Please, it takes you ten seconds to run to China. It's not _that _hard." The witch huffed, picking up a pillow from the couch, and hugging it to herself. She knew he wasn't being serious, but it still stung. Her whole life she had been considered a burden and a bother. She was kicked out of her own home, and left to live in the streets. Wally had saved her, and she was always secretly worried about upsetting him. She didn't want to lose him too.

"I was kidding, hun." He replied, sensing that he had upset her. "You're no trouble at all, ya know, unless you're trying to hex me."

She giggled slightly at that. "Well, most of the time you deserve it."

"Yeah, _most _of the time." He replied, taking the popcorn out of the microwave, and placing it in front of her.

"Eat up!" He grinned, ploppingg down next to her on the couch. "You better, before I eat it all!" He said, proceeding to stuff his face with popcorn.

She smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

"So, what movie are we watching?" She asked, running her fingers over the top of his arm.

"Don't know. Some movie Beast Boy suggested." Wally shrugged. "Supposed to be a romantic comedy."

"We're going to watch a movie that Beast Boy suggested?" Jinx raised one eyebrow. "Are you serious, Wally?  
"Oh, come on, Jenni. Maybe it won't be that bad." The speedster replied. "Keep an open mind."

Jinx grumbled to herself, but didn't say anything else about her boyfriend's poor choice in reccomendation.

The couple sat in comfortable silence as the movie began.

Not even halfway through the beginning of the movie, Jinx spoke up again.

"How cheesy can you get? It feels like I'm going to puke rainbows and butterflys." She cringed.

"Shh!" Wally practically screamed. "It's getting good."

Jinx rolled her eyes, and sank back down into the dull beige couch. Neither said another word, until the title credits began rolling.

"Ugh." Jinx frowned at the television screen. "That was so ridiculous! How could those people say 'I love you' to each other, when they'd only been dating for a week. You don't know if you love somebody yet, in that short amount of time."

Wally laughed at his girflriend. "Yeah, I have to admit that was kind of ridiculous. They barely know each other, and they're already professing love to one another!"

"Those three little words aren't to be taken so lightly." Jinx began. She looked around the room, then back at him. "They're serious. They change things."

Wally nodded in agreement, picking up the now empty popcorn bowl, and taking it into the kitchen to be washed.

"Hey, Jinx?" He called from in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Wally?" Jinx asked, raising an eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"I love you." He smiled, sweetly.

"I love you too, idiot."

**:) Gotta love these too. I feel that I made Jinx only slightly OOC, considering in my head she lets her boundaries and walls down around Wally. Plus, I put some of her sass in there, too. ;) Lol. Imagine they're dating for a month or so in this. Review! I may add a new chappy. (No, I probably 3won't)**


End file.
